Satu Kereta
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, mahasiswi jurusan manga yang selalu naik kereta setiap berangkat dan pulang kuliah. Suatu hari, ia duduk di samping seorang laki-laki yang langsung menarik perhatiannya, Gaara. Karena kecerobohannya, ia bisa mengenal Gaara dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kereta yang seringkali mereka tumpangi telah menjadi bagian dari perjalanan kisah cinta mereka yang tidak terduga.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Satu Kereta © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S), Hinata's POV, spesial untuk ulang tahun Gaara-sama** *muach muach* **(°ω°)** *walaupun publishnya telat karena terinfeksi virus malas***, tidak mempedulikan judulnya** *selalu*

.

.

.

**:: Satu Kereta ::**

.

.

.

**Senin, 10 Januari**

Hari ini, aku masuk kuliah lagi setelah UTS dan liburan musim dingin selama tiga minggu. Kini, aku sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Semester enam, kuliah jurusan _manga_ di Universitas Konoha. Universitas tertua dan terbesar yang berdiri di kota Konoha. Sekitar tiga bulan lagi, aku akan menjadi mahasiswi semester tujuh.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku merupakan penduduk asli kota Konoha. Lahir dan besar di Konoha. Semua keluargaku juga berada di Konoha. Aku dan keluarga besar Hyuuga, tinggal dalam satu komplek perumahan; Perumahan Hyuuga.

Jam pertama kuliah pagiku dimulai pukul sembilan waktu setempat. Aku berniat naik kereta seperti biasanya. Jarak antara stasiun dan rumahku tidak jauh. Aku hanya perlu jalan kaki selama lima menitan. Aku berangkat dari rumah pukul delapan, dan kini masih menunggu kereta di stasiun. Belum lama aku menunggu, kereta sudah berhenti di depanku.

Aku masuk ke salah satu gerbong kereta dengan hati-hati. Walaupun begitu, aku masih terdesak para orang-orang sibuk yang terbiasa berjalan cepat. Setelah tubuhku terseret gerombolan penumpang kereta, aku langsung menduduki bangku yang berada tepat di dekat pintu. Ini akan memudahkanku untuk turun nantinya.

Rasanya bosan sekali karena dari tadi aku hanya duduk, diam, dan tidak melakukan apapun. Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan di dalam kereta? Pertanyaan bodoh yang seharusnya kucari sendiri jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan keinginan kuat untuk melirik seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kananku. Buku tebal yang dibacanya yang paling menarik perhatianku. Menurutku, tebal buku itu tidak kurang dari empat ratus halaman. Setelah aku mencoba untuk ikut membaca, aku hanya menelan ludah. _Full English_. Isinya juga bukan fiksi. Sepertinya buku tentang bisnis. _Wow_… bacaan berat.

Aku mencoba meliriknya sekali lagi. Sekarang objek yang kulihat adalah pemilik buku. Aku meliriknya dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut merahnya mencolok sekali, dan sangat jarang kulihat di kota Konoha yang penduduknya kebanyakan berambut gelap. Setelan jas hitamnya terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Kelihatannya dia masih seperti seorang mahasiswa. Tapi kalau melihatnya memakai setelan jas seperti itu, aku menebak kalau dia adalah seorang pegawai di salah satu perusahaan yang ada di kota Konoha ini. Aku baru melihatnya hari ini. Mungkin dia baru masuk kerja.

"Apa saya terlihat aneh?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar datar itu tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Sekali lagi aku menelan ludah. Ketahuan. Menurutku, dia sangat peka karena bisa menyadari ketika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku ke depan; pura-pura melihat para penumpang yang berdiri dan berdesakan.

Kenapa jadi deg-degan begini? Padahal hanya mendengar suaranya.

Aku berdeham untuk melegakan tenggorokanku. Rasanya tidak enak mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Aku mencoba untuk meminta maaf karena sikapku yang tidak sopan, "Ma… maaf…"

Seperti biasa, aku memang selalu gugup dan tidak bisa berbicara lancar di depan orang-orang yang baru kukenal. Apalagi yang tidak kukenal.

Aku menajamkan telingaku. Sebenarnya pendengaranku yang terganggu atau memang tidak ada balasan dari si rambut merah itu? Aku jadi merasa sedikit kecewa. Lho? Kenapa merasa kecewa hanya karena dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi?

Kereta sudah berhenti di stasiun yang kutuju. Sebelum keluar, aku menoleh pada laki-laki berkepala merah itu. Tanpa kuduga, dia juga menatapku. Aku jadi bisa melihat rupanya dengan jelas. Tampan. Waaa… kenapa aku jadi berpikiran seperti itu? Seketika aku memalingkan wajahku karena malu. Rasanya mukaku memanas. Pasti orang-orang jadi mengira kalau aku sedang demam.

.

.

.

**Kamis, 13 Januari**

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Aku baru pulang kuliah. Kini sedang berjalan ke stasiun, dengan kereta yang akan membawaku pulang. Setelah sampai di stasiun, aku sedikit berlari karena kereta yang biasa kunaiki hampir menutup pintu gerbongnya. Pasti aku kelamaan waktu jalan kakinya…

Aku harus naik kereta itu agar bisa pulang ke rumah lebih cepat. Aku tidak mau menunggu kereta berikutnya yang baru akan tiba sekitar satu jam lagi. Setelah berhasil memasuki salah satu gerbong, aku sedikit heran karena penumpangnya tidak terlalu penuh. Pandanganku mendadak terfokus pada laki-laki berambut merah yang memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Laki-laki yang sering kulihat sejak hari pertama aku masuk kuliah lagi.

Saat kereta mulai berjalan, aku mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Tempat duduk yang sama seperti yang belakangan ini kududuki, dengan orang yang sama yang menduduki tempat di sebelah kananku. Aku berusaha agar tidak mengganggunya yang terlihat kelelahan. Setelah kuperhatikan sekali lagi, dia sepertinya belum pernah menunjukkan emosinya. _Stoic_. Aku jadi menyimpulkan begitu.

Masinis datang menarik tiketku. Saat masinis menghampiri penumpang di sampingku, aku bisa melihat si rambut merah itu masih belum bergerak. Menurutku, laki-laki berambut merah itu sedang tidur karena samar-samar aku bisa mendengar dengkuran halusnya. Sepertinya masinis mengira kalau si rambut merah itu adalah temanku.

Aku mencoba membantu masinis untuk membangunkannya. Setelah aku mengguncang pelan pundak si rambut merah, aku bisa melihatnya membuka matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung merogoh saku kemeja putihnya. Dengan tenangnya dia menyerahkan tiketnya kepada masinis, seolah dia tidak pernah tertidur sebelumnya.

Kenapa ada orang setenang dia?

Aku mendengar _ringtone_ ponselku. Berisik sekali. Aku dengan terburu-buru membuka tasku dan mengacak isinya. Aku mencari ponselku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang mungkin bisa mengganggu orang-orang di sekitarku.

Setelah aku menemukannya, ponselku malah mati. Baterainya habis. Aku hanya menghela nafas lelah. Aku sampai lupa kalau di sampingku masih ada laki-laki berkepala merah itu. Malunya…

Aku melihat ke arahnya yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikanku. Aku tersenyum sebagai perwakilan permintaan maafku karena mengganggunya yang sepertinya hendak tidur lagi. Dia hanya diam, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi. Aku mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan orang ini?

Aku harus turun karena sudah tiba di stasiun dekat rumahku. Aku melihatnya sekilas sebelum berdiri dan keluar gerbong.

Setiap aku turun di tempat tujuanku, dia selalu belum turun…

.

.

.

Tidaaak! Dompetku… dompetku dimana? Kenapa tidak ada di dalam tasku?

Sesaat setelah aku memasuki kamar tidurku, aku mengeluarkan semua isi tasku karena ingin mengambil ponselku yang mati dan akan aku _charge_. Tapi aku tidak menemukan dompetku di dalamnya. Jatuh dimana, ya? Apa mungkin terjatuh saat aku mengacak isi tasku tadi? Berarti di dalam kereta?

Haaa… bagaimana ini? Selain uang dan foto; di dalam dompetku ada kartu tanda mahasiswa, kartu tanda penduduk, kartu kredit, kartu ATM, kartu asuransi, kartu janji dengan dokter, dan masih banyak lagi…

Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar dering telepon di meja kamarku. Tumben sekali ada yang menghubungiku lewat nomor rumahku. Kalau teman-temanku, biasanya selalu menghubungi ponselku. Aku segera menjawab telepon itu dan sesudahnya aku bisa mendengar suara yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi.

"Ya, benar. Saya memang Hyuuga Hinata," jawabku membenarkan pertanyaannya.

Kenapa tahu namaku?

"Saya menemukan dompet Anda. Besok pukul delapan pagi, saya akan mengembalikannya di stasiun dekat rumah Anda."

Syukurlah dompetku tidak jadi hilang. Senangnya…

Lho? Langsung diputus? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa tahu stasiun dekat rumahku?

Ya, ampun! Kenapa bisa lupa? Dia yang katanya menemukan dompetku, jelas dia tahu alamat rumahku.

Kenapa juga pakai 'saya' dan 'anda'? Formal sekali. Apa bapak-bapak, ya?

.

.

.

**Jumat, 14 Januari**

Dengan riang aku berjalan ke stasiun. Rasanya langkahku ringan sekali. Aku berangkat lebih pagi daripada waktu yang dijanjikan. Aku tidak mau membuat orang baik hati itu menunggu. Lagipula, aku memang berangkat jam segini jika pergi ke kampus. Mungkin juga sedikit agak siangan. Karena jam delapan biasanya aku masih baru keluar dari pintu rumahku.

Sudah sampai.

Oh, iya. Kenapa orang yang akan mengembalikan dompetku tidak memberitahukan ciri-cirinya? Bagaimana bisa aku mengenalinya? Masa mau menanyai mereka satu per satu?

Kenapa aku mendadak menjadi bodoh? Dia yang menemukan dompetku pasti mengenaliku karena bisa melihat fotoku di kartu identitasku. Pasti dia yang akan menghampiriku jika melihatku. Sebaiknya aku menunggunya di bangku stasiun.

Aku sedikit berjingkat saat kurasakan tepukan pelan di pundak kananku. Jantungku sampai berdebar-debar sangking kagetnya. Perlahan aku menoleh. Dia kan… si rambut merah yang biasanya duduk di sampingku saat di kereta. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Dompet Anda," katanya sambil mengangsurkan sebuah dompet berwarna ungu.

Itu dompetku. Ternyata dia adalah orang baik hatinya; yang menemukan dan mau mengembalikan dompetku. Pantas saja suara yang kudengar di telepon terasa tidak asing.

Aku menerima dompetku, berdiri dari dudukku, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya.

"_Go koui_, _arigatou gozaimashita_," ucapku tulus.

"Hm."

Aku hanya bisa mendengar gumamannya. Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang irit bicara.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku. "Apa tidak terlalu formal jika menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda'? Saya kira Anda masih berumur dua puluh tahunan…"

"Bukankah kamu yang baru saja menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda'?"

Kulihat dia menyeringai tipis. Pandai sekali membalikkan keadaan.

"O… oh, ma… maaf," ucapku.

Aku gugup sekali…

"Kenapa aku selalu mendengar kata 'maaf' darimu?"

"Ma… maaf…"

"Lagi?"

Kulihat dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya—jika punya alis—karena _tattoo_ '_ai_' di atas salah satu matanya sedikit mengkerut. Aku menunduk karena malu. Aku masih menatap ke bawah sampai aku melihat kaki si rambut merah itu berbalik. Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku. Dia sudah mulai berjalan menjauh dariku.

Tiba-tiba aku memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menahannya. Aku sedikit berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya. Aku memeluk salah satu lengannya, dan dia seketika berhenti melangkah. Kemudian, aku bisa melihat matanya yang menyejukkan menatap mataku. Lagi-lagi wajahku memanas.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat sambil melirik lengannya yang kupegang. Mm… lebih tepatnya, kupeluk.

Aku langsung melepas kedua tanganku dan berdiri sedikit menjauh. "Se… sekali lagi, a… aku minta maaf…" Aku mencoba untuk tidak menunduk lagi saat berbicara dengannya. "Be… begini… aku harus membayar untuk kebaikanmu…"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan imbalan," sahutnya cepat.

"Tapi… aku merasa tidak enak jika tidak melakukan apapun…"

"Lalu, apa maumu?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku harus mentraktirmu," jawabku mantap.

"Kapan?"

Sepertinya dia ingin segera menyudahi pembicaraan ini. Kulihat dia sudah tidak sabar karena baru saja melihat jam tangannya.

"Besok?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada lembur."

"Minggu?"

"Pukul?"

"Tiga sore?"

"Dimana?"

"Kafe dekat stasiun ini."

"Oke."

Setelah itu dia langsung memasuki salah satu gerbong kereta. Aku jadi merasa sungkan padanya. Bukan 'sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan', tetapi sungkan dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Aku berjalan di belakangnya. Bukannya menguntit. Aku juga harus menaiki kereta itu agar tidak terlambat kuliah. Tempat duduk di sampingnya masih kosong. Seperti biasa, aku langsung mendudukinya.

.

.

.

**Minggu, 16 Januari**

Aku tidak percaya kalau hari ini akan datang. Aku lebih tidak percaya, karena aku berani mengajak seorang laki-laki untuk pergi ke kafe. Hanya berdua. Seperti kencan saja.

Dulu aku tidak pernah mengajak kekasihku ke kafe. Kekasihku yang mengajakku. Sekarang, mantan kekasih.

Kenapa aku mendadak menjadi sangat berani seperti ini? Padahal dia belum begitu kukenal. Namanya saja belum tahu. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku dan dia kan belum berkenalan…

Aku mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru selutut. _Sweater_ biru mudaku yang pas badan tidak terlihat, karena tertutup mantel biru tuaku. Sekarang aku sudah berjalan ke kafe yang kukatakan padanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan datang. Kalau dia bersedia datang, berarti dia memang laki-laki yang sangat baik.

Saat aku mendekati pintu kafe, aku sedikit terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri di sana. Penampilan si rambut merah sangat berbeda dibandingkan biasanya. Dia memakai celana _jeans_ abu-abu dan mantel musim dingin yang berwarna hitam. Bukan setelan jas yang biasanya. Sekarang dia terlihat jauh lebih muda. Menurutku, dia masih pantas menjadi murid SMA.

Bukan waktunya untuk terpesona. Aku harus cepat menghampirinya dan meminta maaf karena membuatnya menunggu. Padahal aku yang mengajaknya.

Ada lagi yang harus kuingat; dia benar-benar tepat waktu.

Setelah meminta maaf, aku mengajaknya masuk. Katanya dia juga baru datang, makanya tidak masuk terlebih dulu. Aku memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela kaca kafe. Makan dan minum sambil mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Menyenangkan, bukan? Menurutku.

Sekarang di meja sudah ada _cheese cake_ dan secangkir teh lemon untukku, serta _cheese cake_ dan teh _peppermint_ untuknya.

Setelah berbincang sebentar, aku tahu kalau dia bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara. Berasal dari kota Suna, tetapi memilih bekerja di Konoha. Katanya, mencari pengalaman dan belajar mandiri.

Tentu saja aku yang bertanya. Dia kan bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak banyak bicara. Tetapi rasanya berbeda saat bersamanya. Aku menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih berani daripada biasanya. Entah dari mana munculnya keberanianku ini.

.

.

.

**Senin, 17 Januari**

"Sabaku-_san_," sapaku saat duduk di bangku kereta yang biasanya, di samping orang yang sama.

Sabaku-_san_ terlihat lebih ramah karena senyuman tipis bibirnya.

Aku mengambil kotak makananku yang ada di dalam tas. Karena belum sarapan, aku jadi membawa _sandwich_. Buatanku. Aku berniat memakannya di dalam kereta.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya memandangi kotak makananku yang terbuka. Aku merasa tidak enak jika makan sendirian. Aku mencoba menawari Sabaku-_san_ yang ada di sampingku. Tidak kusangka, Sabaku-_san_ mengambil satu potong. Aku jadi merasa senang sekali, dan ingin terus tersenyum.

Sepertinya Sabaku-_san_ belum sarapan. Sabaku-_san_ kan tinggal sendiri di kota Konoha ini…

"Enak. Aku jadi ingin memakannya setiap hari," kata Sabaku-_san_ setelah menelan gigitan pertamanya.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Enak? Sabaku-_san_ bilang _sandwich_ buatanku enak? Ingin memakannya setiap hari? Kedengarannya seperti sebuah lamaran. Apa tidak terlalu cepat?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Sadar, Hinata! Jangan berpikir macam-macam!

.

.

.

**Rabu, 19 Januari**

Aku ingin tersenyum terus. Aku senang sekali. Rasanya ingin melompat-lompat. Semua itu karena Sabaku-_san_ tiba-tiba ikut turun di stasiun tujuanku dan berjalan bersamaku. Sabaku-_san_ mengajakku ke kafe yang waktu itu. Alasannya, ingin membayar _sandwich_ yang pernah kuberikan.

Kenapa Sabaku-_san_ tidak mengajakku di akhir pekan? Hari ini kan bukan hari libur. Ke kafenya jadi malam-malam begini. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah, aku amat sangat senang sekali…

"Mau 'jalan bareng' denganku?" tanya Sabaku-_san_ tiba-tiba saat kami duduk berseberangan di kafe. Tempat duduk yang sama seperti saat aku mengajaknya.

Aku sangat grogi. Jalan bareng? Kata temanku di SMA, 'jalan bareng' sama artinya dengan 'pacaran'. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin menolaknya. Sejak pertama melihat Sabaku-_san_, aku sudah tertarik padanya.

"Y… ya…"

Kenapa masih tergagap? Padahal aku berusaha menjawabnya dengan senormal mungkin. Dengan malu-malu aku mencoba untuk menatap matanya. Aku bisa melihat pipinya yang sedikit memerah dan kedua sudut bibirnya yang sedikit naik. Semuanya serba 'sedikit' namun terasa hangat.

Tapi, aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?

"Kamu adalah hadiah yang tidak pernah kuduga."

Hadiah? Apa dia sedang berulang tahun?

"Hari ini ulang tahun Sabaku-_san_?"

Sabaku-_san_ tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan panggil 'Sabaku-_san_'," katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita kan 'jalan bareng'."

Sekali lagi aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya. Walaupun tipis, tapi sudah bisa membuat wajahku memanas. Sabaku-_san_ tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum. Senyum bahagia.

Kalau begitu…

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Gaara-_kun_…"

Gaara-_kun_ tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang lebih lebar daripada semua senyum yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan padaku.

Sepertinya setelah hari ini, kita—aku dan Gaara-_kun_—akan sering bersama…

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

_Ada seseorang yang membutuhkan sekian tahun untuk jatuh cinta. Orang yang lain hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mengenal apa itu cinta._

_Itulah cinta…_

_Tidak dapat diprediksi kapan datangnya…_

—Haruno Aoi

.

.

.

_**Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimashita**_**, Gaara-**_**sama**_**…**

_**Aishiteru Sabaku no **_**Gaara…** *muach muach* **(°ω°)**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Merasa kalau fic ini berhubungan dengan salah satu fic multichap saya? ^^

Yap, Anda benar jika menebak 'Lantai Empat'

Saya kurang tahu jurusan manga itu biasanya berapa tahun. Saya hanya menyamakannya dengan kuliah pada umumnya. *ngawur lagi*

_Go koui_, _arigatou gozaimashita_ = Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan budi Anda.

Untuk yang mungkin menunggu MS, maaf lama karena saya masih terinfeksi virus malas.

.

.

.

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**

**19-20 Januari 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


End file.
